


Experiments Gone Right

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Multi-chapter Fics [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: :'3, Allergies, Everyone is hormonal, Fluff, I don't want angst for once, I'm too American to write European, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Matt is adorable, Matt is allergic to explosions, Medical Examination, Memories, Mpreg, Mpregworld, Multi, Multiples, Mutual mpreg, Needles, Neighbors are joining this fuckfest, POV First Person, Repressed Memories, Science Experiments, The End Never Happened, The repressed one may be a bit of a long shot, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Tord has difficulty with English, Tord is allergic to peanuts, Tord is too adorable, blowjob, hardware store hijinks, i mean why not?, if I add angst feel free to send me to the guillotine, maybe add the neighbors later?, mutual pregnancy, okay a fic I read at 3 am influensed me, polyboys - Freeform, poor matt, these four are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~2232 wordsI finally got inspiration for writing and cranked this out before I headed back to college on TuesdayI'll be working on chapter three in a bit~Edd





	1. Chapter One

“Hey Tord it was your turn to- woah.” I stopped still, eyes wide in shock as I saw what looked like a lab. Tord was standing by the counter wearing a lab coat. 

“Ah! Edd! It's not what it looks like! I promise!” I stepped closer to my roommate. Was this room always here? Watching as Tord put down a flask and a test tube like the types that would be in a high school chemistry classroom, I couldn't help but stare as he removed his goggles. 

“What is all this? I don't remember seeing any of these things last time I was in here… Tord what's going on here?” Crossing my arms over my chest I looked him in the eyes. Watching him sigh and run his fingers through his hair, he stepped closer as he removed his lab coat.

“I would rather explain it to all three of you. It's about time that I do. Let us all go to the living room.” He walked over to a frame on the wall and pulled the lever that was behind it. A thick layer of drywall on mechanical hinges split the room from the lab area. So that's how.

The four of us gathered up in the front room, Tom, Matt, and I sitting on the couch as Tord stood in front of us. He looked nervous, well who wouldn't be? Taking the bottle of liquor from Tom and the mirror from Matt, I set both on the floor, I nodded to Tord to begin speaking. 

“Alright. Well to start I am very sorry that I was keeping secret from you all. I don't suppose that you all remember high school? How I took more science than you all? Well there is lab that I built in my room, I hide it behind a fake wall when I am not doing work. I use lab to build and fix things, like the telly when it exploded. Well people pay me to make things. Edd walked in while I was making a bio weapon. I make sure to keep cure to all on hand in case something happen. I am sorry to keep away from all but I did not want you get hurt if you knew.” Tord took a deep breath and closed his silver eyes.

“You were making a bio weapon? For who? And why hide this for so long? Can't trust your boyfriends?” Tom sat up, his eyes narrowed towards Tord who was shifting on his feet. I placed my hand on Tom’s shoulder and pulled him back against the couch.

“Tom he just explained that. He was afraid that if he told us that we wouldn't be safe.” We could all hear the huff in annoyance from Tom as he pulled his arms over his chest and shrugged away from me. 

“I make for people who ask as long as they make sure to not go against me and hurt you all. If they do not listen it will not work when they use it. For past while I been asked to help with hospital over globe for finding cure. It is fun to help people when they do not know you are helping or who you are.” Tord could use a little help with his English still but he was understandable enough how he was.

“So you do sciency stuff in your room? Is that why my allergies are acting up?” Well that would make sense. Matt had been wearing more makeup whenever Tord had been staying in his room for longer periods of time. I could see Tord fidgeting in place at the accusation, nodding silently after a long moment. I felt a little sorry for him, we're just putting him on the spot.

“Ah yes I do. I am very sorry elsker. I did not know that prototype would explode. Thank good it was not hurtful. I do not know what I do if hurt you three.” I stood up and walked closer to him, pulling him into a hug. Feeling arms wrap around my torso I motioned for the other two to join us. The four of us stayed like that for a good while, my chin resting on Tord’s head and messing up his hair. We stood there for a while before I heard soft snores, a smile coming to my face. Watching as Matt pulled a sleeping Tom from the hug to take to the bedroom, I glanced down to the barely standing body that I was holding up. Picking up Tord like the sleeping child he was, I carried him to the bedroom as well, finding Matt utterly failing at undressing Tom. After fixing up everyone how they usually slept, Matt and I changed and joined the two in the bed before I cut off the lamp.  
~~~~~

“Guys? Sorry to ask this but can I get help for new test?” Tord had entered the room while we were all at the table for breakfast, standing in the doorway embarrassed. It had been roughly a week since the whole thing with his lab was explained, and thankfully for the four of us everything stayed fine. 

"What kind of ‘test’ is it?” Tom was the first to speak up, his head was laying on the table waiting for the aspirin to kick in. Tord was in a battle to match his hoodie, cheeks red at the question. 

“Test is medical treatment meant for hospital, was asked to help with population issues. Test itself harmless but side effects are unknown.” He glanced to the side at the mention of his current job, embarrassed that he was asked to help with fertility of all things it seemed. I stood from the table, collecting the used dishes to start the dishwasher.

“I think we'd be happy to help you, Tord. Just tell us what to do and we'll be your three test subjects.” He nodded and smiled, leading the three of us into his room and lab area. It looked cool, how my boyfriend who was practically the embodiment of a frightened kitten made things in this room, from deadly weapons to lifesaving cures. I sat on one of the examination tables, Tom and Matt climbing onto two others. Watching as Tord walked over to some lab table and picked something up, I had the sinking feeling that something was about to change drastically. He came over to me first, putting two sets into a pocket of his lab coat.

“It's one small shot. Though has to be injected right above navel.” I nodded, pulling up the bottom of my shirt and opening the button of my pants. Laying back, I watched as Tord cleaned the spot with a sterile pad before opening the needle. I've never really been enthusiastic about the sharp objects, but I guess it was the only way Tord could start the experiment. Feeling the point break my skin, I made sure to look away as I felt the fluids from the needle being sent into my body.

“All done. Thank elsker.” I glanced back down after the needle was removed, watching as a bandage was placed over the small hole. My face heated up when Tord bent over me, kissing the skin above the bandage. I watched as Tord moved and did the same to both Tom and Matt.

“Now careful. No drinks until check if worked. May be really sleepy and feel sick. Is just the mixture taking effect.” I could hear Tom groan at the fact that he couldn't have any drinks till further notice. Not even twenty seconds later, I had to rush forward to catch Tord as he passed out. Tom and Matt both came rushing over as well, helping me carry Tord to the bedroom. I got his lab coat and shoes off easily, finding the used syringes in the pocket still. I think I saw a hazard disposal in his room…but I should probably just leave them on a desk table so he can do what he wanted to with them.

After we had gotten Tord settled into bed, the three of us had just decided to join him, not really having anything else to do for the day. So the three of us crawled into bed beside Tord, myself wrapping my arms around his waist loosely.  
~~~~~

It was a few weeks later that Tord asked us to come back into his lab to check how the experiment was going, I was being checked first. Tord was right about the odd symptoms, I had been feeling ill for about a week, and my stomach was hurting for the past few days. We've all been getting sleepy though, Tom and I having to catch an overworked Tord or a sleepy Matt before either fell to the floor. I slipped off my hoodie and tee shirt at Tord's direction, placing them on his bed before I climbed back onto the lab table.

“Lay please. Should done soon.” Nodding, I laid back, watching as Tord walked around grabbing some piece of equipment, hooking up a set of headphones to it. I could feel the warm gel being squirted on my stomach area, a transducer being placed over it by Tord's direction. He looked to be focused on the screen, making me worried for some reason. He looked so stoic, so focused on his work that when he started smiling it threw me off. Did that mean his experiment worked?

“Almost done, one needle left and blood test in two weeks.” Tord took off the headphones and cleaned the gel off my stomach before he walked away from me. Well that was interesting I guess. He walked back over to me, with the syringe and alcohol pad. He went through the same system as he had before, cleaning a spot under my navel this time before pricking my skin with the needle and pushing down the stopper. It was after I was bandaged up that I was allowed to leave the room, giving Tord a quick kiss before I got my shirt and hoodie back on. Matt went in after me, leaving Tom in the living room half asleep.

“So what is Tord doing now?” Tom yawned as I sat in the armchair. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, then again he never did usually.

“It apparently worked for me so that's good. He checked something before I got another shot.” Tom groaned, falling to the side to take up two couch cushions.

“Just great. More sharp pokes.” I couldn't help but laugh at that. It wasn't long before we were all checked, Tord looking beaten up. It was after the next few days when we all ended up taking turns puking in the toilets when Tom and I decided enough was enough. Getting Tord while he was sitting on the bed next to a pale and sleepy Matt, the two of us stood with our arms crossed.

“Tord, we know that you'd never do anything to purposely hurt any of us, but keeping quiet about what exactly you're doing to us is not only straining our relationship, but scaring us as well. We're all getting sick and not having any clue why isn't okay.” Tom was the first to speak up, and I was sure that Tord could tell that all of us felt the same way.

“We love you. Damn it we'd all go back to hell to prove it. But not knowing what's going on with ourselves as well as you is causing all of us to worry.” Tord looked down, and I was suddenly reminded of the little altercation from a few weeks ago.

“Told you all was a fertility experiment. Did not think to explain what meant.” Tom moved to sit on Tord's other side, myself moving to be behind the three of them.

“Topic divert. How do three like kids?” The question threw me off, and I was sure that it had thrown Tom and Matt off as well. We were silent for a few moments before Matt spoke up.

“Kids are so cute! Just so small and you can dress them up so cutely.” Matt was practically gushing over the thought.

“I mean, I don't particularly enjoy kids. But if we ever got a kid I'd like them to have a decent childhood, not like mine at all.” I couldn't help but give a weak smile at those words, knowing Tom's past with the term of family. I could see Tord fidgeting a little.

“I wouldn't mind having a kid. But why did you ask Tord?” I could see the flinch Tord had at my mention of his name.

“Well... “

“Tord? Is there something you're hiding from us other than what this experiment is for?” Tom sounded pissed, and before I had the chance to calm him down, Tord spoke up again.

“What say to us have… biological kids.” I looked between Tom and Matt, both sharing the same confused expression as me.

“You mean like a surrogate? Or is there a way to have a kid with connections to two of us without a stranger getting involved.”

“Experiment. To help with fertility. Less women who able have kids, so find way to…” He went quiet mid sentence, obviously not wanting to say what he was about to.

“Tord I swear to fucking god, if you don't tell us what's going on I'll find a way to get you to talk. And there's a chance you won't find it fun.” I was ready to push Tom off the bed and out of the room. He got temperamental far too easily and the last time he had made that threat Matt had to learn how to stitch up a few wounds for Tord, the group of us not wanting to be seen as abusers but also being too embarrassed to tell anyone our sexual tendencies.

“Experiment to give ability to carry to anyone. Happy? Said did I not?” Tord sounded a little upset, and I couldn't help but pull him into my lap. Matt looked to be thinking hard, and soon looked at Tord full on.

“The experiment, the one you did to all three of us, gives someone who usually wouldn't be able to the ability to carry a baby? Is that what you said?” Matt looked a little paler, but he was also smiling. Tord was curled up against my chest, and I could feel his head move against my chest as he nodded.

“All four carry. It what two shots for.” He then pointed to himself. “Patient ‘A'. Two weeks more than all. All genetic used.”

“So. We're all pregnant with each other's kids and you're two weeks farther than the three of us?” Tom asked the question, having calmed down from his work up. Tord nodded.

“Guess we've got to get things ready. Need to set this house up for four kids.” I stuck my tongue out at Matt.

“I think we have the basic understanding of taking care of kids. I mean, we have Matt here.” I received a smack to the back of my head as we all laughed, cuddling up in bed before we all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Getting sick every morning was extremely annoying, especially when all three of your boyfriends joined you in the bathroom. It got to a point where all four of us practically started living in the bathroom. I was surprised by how Tom got used to it so quickly though, it being him taking care of the three of us most the time. It took a few days for the three of us to get our strength up before I got the chance to question why Tom was so active. The four of us were in the kitchen and sitting at the table, Tom having made the four of us something that we could keep down.

“So. How are you not ridiculously drained like the three of us? I'd think that Tord would be the one to get better quicker with how he's further along than the three of us.” I watched as Tom shrugged at my question, the other moving to stop Matt from falling into his bowl of broth from exhaustion.

“I guess I just got used to the same rhythm and tune. Morning sickness is the same as a hangover without the drinks the day before. Guess that's why I'm able to do more. Watch, I have all this energy now and later on I'll be crashing everywhere.” I couldn't help but laugh at that. The four of us managed to get through the meal without too much issue, resting in the living room in a small blanket fort that I helped Tom build, gaining a little more strength and ability to actually do things.

The four of us were cuddled up under the small fort, a battery operated lamp on and music playing from Tom's phone. It was comfortable, and it was the best I've felt since this started. Well that stopped when Tord squirmed out from between Tom and I, crawling out of the fragile structure and, by his steps against the floor, going down the hall. I was ready to follow after him to make sure that he was alright, but a hand against my shoulder stopped me, the same footsteps coming back moments later.

“Thought to make time productive. List what need happen?” Tord held up a small notebook and pens once he got back into the fort, crawling back into his spot. I nodded, agreeing to the offer to spend time, Tom mumbled something close to an agreement while I felt Matt perk up from against my other shoulder.

“We're going to start planning on what we're going to get for the babies?!” We laughed at how excited Matt was for this. How is he so cute?

“I think Tord means things like where the kids are gonna sleep, if we need to fix a room in any way, and start a list of things that we're going to need.” Tom had a laugh in his voice, something that wasn't common with him usually. But I did need to put forward something before we had a hell ton of things that we didn't need till the very end, like diapers and toys.

“Maybe split the list into groups, like what we need by a certain date. I'd say doing anything with painting and building early while we can still move decently would be a good idea and working from there.” The other three nodded, Tord starting to write a few things down. We'd need to pick colors for everything, but we've got the list going.

“Two room? Easy to fit furniture all babies. Then if girl and boy can work with.” I nodded in agreement, the four of us deciding on using Tom and Matt's old rooms after painting them and laying down a new floor. We would be going out to get supplies within the next few days and taking care of it all after so the windows would be able to be open for a few days. It would be chilly, but it was nothing that we couldn't handle. Planning to do an ombre for the walls, we would do a blue to green in one room, and red to violet in the other, our individual hoodie colors taking influence.

“What if we get double cribs? Each safely holds two babies and they're easier to handle than single cribs.” Tom had a good point. Tord listed it as well as a few other things before closing the notebook.

“You sleepy?” I watched as Tord nodded, Matt already asleep against my shoulder and Tom's head in Tord's lap. I pulled blankets over the other three before feeling two bodies curling up against me, myself falling asleep a bit after.  
~~~~~

“Matt! Keep with us! You'll get lost if you trail behind, end up halfway across London in a dumpster.” Tom's voice startled Matt, the ginger practically running to catch up with the three of us and the shopping cart. We were almost to the paint aisle, all four of us wearing masks down around our necks ready to be pulled up if need be.

“So we're doing paint first? Should we choose paint swatches first?” I nodded, stopping the cart to one side of the paint aisle. I watched as the other three moved closer to the paint swatches, pulling a few from the wall and looking at the shades. It wasn't hard to find colors, getting them in the form of buckets on the other hand was an issue stacking itself. We were able to get three of the colors easily, finding the buckets in easy to reach. But it looked like the blue paint was just out of reach a few shelves up. I was ready to call over a store worker when I noticed Matt moving to pick Tom up.

“What are you two doing?” I could see Tord watching from by the cart, notebook in hand as he crossed off the paints from the list. Tom and Matt smiled at my question, confusing me even more.

“We're going to get the paint.” What the hell?

“What? No, let's just get a worker to get them down.” The duo looked at me like I was crazy, laughing at the thought of getting help.

“Since when have we ever asked for help getting things?” Tom had a point but it's not like I'd say that.

“Since in a few months we're not going to be able to do things like this. And last time we did something like this Matt twisted his ankle.” Tom and Matt looked at each other for a few moments before nearly shrugging me off.

“Edd, babe, stop worrying so much, okay? We'll be alright. Let us do these things while we can, go on our last few adventures before the babies take the opportunity from us.” Okay I can't think of a way to fight that that wouldn't make me out to being an ass. So I just shook my head and stepped back a few paces so they had more room. Matt held Tom by his hips, lifting the second shortest of our group up high enough to reach the correct buckets of blue paint. I moved closer to take the gallons of paint from Tom but as he was handing the third can of paint down, I could see Matt losing his grip on Tom's waist. I quickly handed the gallon of paint to Tord before catching Tom bridal style.

“Fancy seeing you here.” The smirk on Tom's face was evident, myself sticking my tongue out at his expression.

“You're an idiot.” The fake shock was enough to make me laugh. 

“And that's why you love me, dork.” I couldn't help but roll my eyes, setting Tom on his feet before pulling him into a kiss.

“Wow, gay affection, don't you know you're in public you rainbows?” Tord was laughing behind his hand as Matt spoke by the cart.

“Get your asses over here and kiss us you dorks. Just because you call us rainbows doesn't mean that you're not under the same flag.” Both of them came closer, joining our little kiss for a few moments before we seperated.

“So floor or wait for paint done?” Tord piped up, holding the notebook in his hand after he had crossed paint off the list.

“Maybe get the things we need to put the floor down. And we need to get paint brushes and the such.” I nodded at the idea, gesturing further down the aisle to where the painting supplies were. We headed to the flooring area after getting whatever needed to paint, heading to where the wood floors were. The four of us decided that a wood floor would be easier to take care of than a carpet, and if there needed to be something soft on the floor we could get a rug for each room. It was while we were finding a wood to get that we actually caught the attention of some worker.

“Hello and how may I help you gentlemen today?” The woman kept her attention on Matt, which irked me. It was more than obvious that she was trying to flirt with him, but he was more than oblivious to it.

“We're choosing between wood. Edd! What about this one for the green and blue room?” Matt held up a wood sample so I could see it. I grabbed the paint swatches we had grabbed and set them against the wood swatch. It looked good together, myself giving Matt a peck on the cheek. The worker took the sign, huffing under her breath at our actions.

“This for red purple? Darker but company same.” Tord held up another wood sample, already holding the paint swatches against the surface. The other three of us agreed on the woods, getting enough to fit the rooms and what we needed to lay out the floors. It took a bit to get the car settled with everything, the group of us heading home to get started.

We took a break from setting up to paint to eat, having already removed the furniture from the two rooms the two days previous. It was decided that two of us would work in each room so it could get done quicker, breaks between paint layers. We got the painting done within two days, only one paint fight happening. The extra paint was stored in case it was needed, the four of us taking a few days to make sure the paint was dry before putting in the floor.

“What are we going to use the extra paint for?” Tom gestured to the half empty cans we had taken to the basement, placed on a shelf next to three tubs of Matt's novelty toy collection and a box of Christmas decorations.

“It's just extra, can be used for whatever. Why'd you ask?” I looked over to Tom as I heard Matt and Tord upstairs, most likely cleaning up and getting things together so we could build another fort and use it for more discussion.

“What if we use it to paint signs? Like use it to make small signs with the babies’ names on them and put them above the cribs.” Tom held the side of his right arm with his left hand, glancing away as he spoke up his idea.

“That's a great idea Tom. And we can get smaller jars of paint for detail work. You have a good eye for the little things and it's adorable.” I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he started laughing, kissing his cheek.

“Edd I don't have eyes.” I laughed, pressing light kisses against Tom's jaw.

“You know what I meant, dummy. Now let's get up there before the other two come looking for us.” I pulled Tom towards the stairs, the two of us getting to the living room to find Tord and Matt with the pillow fort half built.

“Where were you two? We thought we'd have to make a missing persons report.” I laughed at Matt's words, shaking my head.

“We were in the basement talking. Tom had a great idea on how to use the last of the paint. But let's get set up in the fort first.” The four of us worked together to get into the structure, Tord sitting in my lap with the notebook.

“So what was your idea again Tom?” Matt was curled up with Tom as he spoke up, the soft music playing in the background.

“It was just to use the extra paint to make nameplates for the kids when we pick names. So it's an idea for the future, but there’ll be ways to personalize each as much as we want.” I smiled, watching as Tord wrote the idea down. The four of us stayed like that, bouncing ideas and our plans amongst each other.

It took a few days to put the floors in properly, getting the doors back on the rooms taking another day because we lost pieces to the hinges and Tord got stuck in the one room because the hinge was painted over by accident. We got things taken care of though, and our mornings got much better, especially with our changes in diets so we wouldn't get sick so often.

That's what, seven weeks? Nine for Tord? That means there's over thirty weeks left. We've got this, at least I hope we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 2232 words  
> I finally got inspiration for writing and cranked this out before I headed back to college on Tuesday  
> I'll be working on chapter three in a bit  
> ~Edd


	3. Chapter Three

It was quiet this morning when I walked into the kitchen, which I can admit is extremely rare for us unless there was a big argument. Tom and Matt we're sitting at the table, the former his head on his arms and out like a light while the latter was eating some cereal at the table. Tord looked to be staring into the cabinet, a little annoyed and confused by his expression. Walking closer to him, I placed my hand onto the counter next to him to grab his attention.

“Hey is something wrong Tord? You're just staring at the inside of the cabinet.” He turned to look at me, sighing as he crossed his arms.

“Crave something.” Well that made since, but why did he look so annoyed? Was it something inedible?

“Well what is it?” It took less than ten seconds for the conversation to go downhill, especially with what he pointed at.

“Baby want peanut butter. Nothing sound good other.” That's not good. I glanced around the room before sighing.

“Where's your epipen? And how do you want your peanut butter? If this is going to happen might as well get it over with.” Tord looked shocked by my words, and I knew why. He had a serious allergy to peanuts, and even the thought of him eating anything made with it would trigger a reaction. It's why I asked about the epipen, so he was able to take care of his craving and I could make sure he was safe during it all. He nodded and gave a smile, moving to grab the medicine while I got the jar down and made him something to eat.

“Sandwich, please.” I laughed at his tone as he came back with the stick. After I finished making his food, he took it to the table and sat down as I followed him. He was more worrisome, being two weeks further than the rest of us, he'd be going through everything before us. I saw as Matt brought his attention to what was happening, just as shocked and confused by what was going on as I was. Within moments that sandwich was gone, and I was checking Tord all over for any serious reactions. None came, bringing a sigh of relief across the room.

“What just happened?” Looked like Tom woke up while we were checking Tord for any reactions.

“Tord ate peanut butter.” I watched as Tom fell out of his chair, obviously shocked by the revelation.

“He's allergic to it though?” I showed the medicine in my hand.

“He was craving it. And by the looks of it, he's not allergic anymore, or at least for now.” Tord nodded and Tom sighed in relief. Breakfast continued on well, almost like nothing had happened in a way. It wasn't till later on that Matt began complaining that his chest was sore. The four of us were in the backyard cleaning up from a wind storm the previous few days, raking up leaves and branches into a pile. It was cold outside, all of us bundled up in more than just our hoodies.

“Edd! Where leaf bag?” Tord was told to go get the compost bags so we could get rid of the leaves while Tom and Matt raked and I pulled the sticks out of the pile so they could be used in the fireplace.

“Cabinet under the sink.” I watched him walk back into the house before I glanced back to see Matt on the other side of the yard and leaning against his rake. “Matt you okay?”

“My chest aches. It feels like someone punched me but I don't know why.” I walked closer to him, not knowing what to say.

“Well let's finish up with cleaning up out here and we can figure out what's wrong when we get inside.” He nodded and went back to raking as I continued picking up the sticks. Wasn't too long after that we finished, Tom and Tord set on making the pillow fort more permanent and adding more blankets and pillows to it while I made an attempt at finding out whatever was wrong with Matt's chest.

“Where does it ache?” I sat with him on the side of the bed, waiting for an indication of what was bothering him. I was a little startled when he moved to take his shirt off, my face warming up a little when he pointed to a little above his nipples.

“Is that really where it hurts?” Matt nodded, pouting softly as I pulled him onto my lap. “Want me to try to get rid of the pain? Don't know how much it'll help but I can try.”

“Please? It really aches and I don't know why.” I nodded, moving to rub the spots noted.

“Thank you Edd. I don't know why it started hurting.” I felt warm hands cup against my jaw, pulling me up into a kiss.

“Well… it might have something to do with the baby. There's no way to know yet I guess though.” We stayed like that for a few moments before I could hear running footsteps coming closer from the living room, followed by both Tom and Tord entering the room grinning.

“What is going on? What did you two do this time?” I knew something was up, especially with how those two were acting. It's like when they decided to schedule all four of us up for paintball a few years back and I ended up with a broken leg. Tord stepped closer as Matt moved off my lap and onto the bed next to me.

“We didn't do anything! So skeptical. Maybe we should ask what you two were up to.” I could see Tom smirk from behind Tord, arms crossed knowing that at least from some point of view what Matt and I were doing wasn't meant for public domain.

“Oh shut up.” I rolled my eyes, moving one of my hands through my hair.

“Tord found something cool while we were waiting for you two, and after he showed me, we came to show you both.” What? I watched as Tord moved closer to the bed, his face was flushed red and he only wore a pair of boxers and a loose tee that he borrowed from me that went down below the bottoms of his boxer shorts. He was grinning brightly despite being the center of attention, his upper tooth gap showing prominently.

“Baby! There a bump!” My eyes widened and I'm sure Matt's did the same at the revelation. Tord has a baby bump? I watched as he pulled the shirt edge up to the bottom of his chest, using his other hand to press against the smooth and pale skin of his stomach where I could see that there was no give.

“Oh my goodness! Tord your baby bump makes you look so much more adorable!” I couldn't help but agree with Matt, watching as Tord's face heated up a lot more.

“I told you that you look cute. Now come on! The fort awaits!” All four of us laughed at Tom's words, moving to the living room and into the fort.  
~~~~~

“Time check babies! Make sure all healthy!” That was Tord this afternoon while we were all watching the telly. He's been getting better with his English, only missing a few words in a sentence. It was a few more minutes before all four of us were in the lab. Tord had the machine doppler in hand, moving to check Tom first for once. His belly looked a little bigger now, it's been two weeks since we all found out about Tord's baby belly.

“God that's cold!” I couldn't help but laugh at Tom's reaction to the gel being squirted on his middle. It was a little quiet as Tord moved the doppler over the gel, which I could see was making the shortest confused. It was a few more moments before I saw Tord look at the machine, looking through the wires.

“Is something wrong Tord?” I watched him nod and point at the machine.

“Sound not work. Try find why.” Okay that was less of a worryful explanation. He was looking through the wires before pulling one out, a loud beat playing through a set of speakers.

“Fixed! Thought want to hear baby heartbeat. Beat since week nine.” Tord grinned brightly as he explained the best he could, moving the wand over Tom's stomach while watching the monitor. It wasn't long before there was news brought to the room.

“Both Tom's babies healthy!” Wait what?! 

“B-both?? There's two?!” Tom's sockets were wide in shock, and I could understand why. We were all expecting to have one baby each, but the thought that we'd be having multiples? That was a shock. Tom was shown his two babies before being cleaned up, trading places with Matt. It wasn't long before all four of us were given our checks, similar news being given to all of us. So that totalled up to ten. Two for Tom and Tord each, and three for Matt and I. It's a shock, but I'm glad we found out this early. I guess it's a good thing that we haven't ordered the cribs yet, because we're going to need more than we were planning on. It took a few moments to clean up the mess in the lab before we moved to the living room, all four of us working over the the point that the household would practically Triple in less than a year. It was so surreal, but it wasn't bad. It meant that Tord's experiment was an overwhelming success, and since Tord didn't say anything looked abnormal that meant that there wasn't anything that had happened or was likely to happen. But I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard sniffling. Glancing towards where I heard the soft crying from, I could see Tord curled up on himself, the light from the lantern reflecting off what I could see were tear tracks going down from the corners of his eyes and over his cheeks and the skin of his jaw.

“Tord? What's wrong, why are you crying?” I kept my voice low so I wouldn't grab the attention of the other two. Tord looked at me for a moment before practically throwing himself at me, near silently sobbing into my shirt. There wasn't much I could do to comfort him, using one arm to hold him close while my other hand ran across his spine. I didn't know what made him upset, so I needed to calm him down at least a little before asking what was wrong. It took a bit to get the sobbing down to sniffles, only a little longer before he was coherent enough for me to ask him what made him cry.

“Shh Tordie, there's no need to cry. What's wrong? Did something happen?” I watched as the silver eyes glanced up into mine, tears still perched on the edges. I used the side of my thumb to wipe the tears before they fell. I heard something mumbled against my chest, running my empty hand through Tord's hair.

“Is my fault. Am the one who made all pregnant. One who forced all have babies. All fault mine. Sorry. So sorry, Eddy.” My eyes widened in shock as Tord spoke. Was he blaming himself for getting all four of us pregnant? I mean yeah he did do that, but we volunteered to be his test subjects. And the point that we're all having more than one? That was by pure chance, none of us knew that we could have more than one. So what if we're going to need to prepare to handle ten babies? It's a new adventure, and as Tom's said, we don't back down from an adventure.

“Nothing is your fault. Yeah you were the one who made all four of us pregnant, but we were the ones who agreed to let you use us as test subjects.” I watched as the silver rounds widened in shock at my words. Tord looked perplexed by what I had said, almost unable to believe me for a moment I guess.

“But, so many. Is my fault for be so many.” I couldn't help but sigh as I pulled him closer, I could feel his belly press against mine with the position I pulled him into.

“You didn't know what would work. And you didn't purposely get each of us pregnant with multiples. It was an attempt to see what worked. I'm glad that the experiment worked, and the point that there's more than one probably means that it's a bigger success. Don't blame yourself for all four of us having multiples, it could've happened anyway with genetics in the picture.” I could feel him nod against my chest, finally willing himself to calm down. We stayed like that for a bit longer before I could tell that I was the only one who was awake. Rolling my eyes, I dimmed the lantern before pulling blankets over everyone and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 2197 words  
> Because it's not explicitly stated, Tord is at thirteen weeks while Tom, Edd and Matt are at eleven weeks. This means that Tord is officially in his second trimester.
> 
> The two week timeskips in the chapters are going to be a sort of suture for me.
> 
> ~Edd


	4. Chapter Four

“Packages for mister Larsin?” I had opened the door to find a delivery man by the front door. So Tord ordered them already, well that's good. Gives the four of us time to actually build and sort everything. The delivery man shifted a little before I realized that I hadn't said anything. There I go again, getting lost in thought and looking like a weirdo.

“He's asleep right now but I can take them. Unless you need a signature?” I tried to prompt the man into any form of a response.

“Don't need anything like that. There's eight boxes, do you have anywhere you want me to put them.” I nodded before watching the man, who's name tag read as Daniel, walked back to the delivery truck and opened the back. Slipping on some shoes, I moved to help the worker bring in the furniture boxes. I helped bring in the first four, noticing that each disappeared when the next was brought in. I guess that Matt and Tom were moving the boxes into the nurseries. As soon as the boxes were moved into the house, I thanked Daniel before turning to go back into the house. I wasn't quick enough.

“What was that all about, loser?” Just great, I could practically hear the Spanish guitars from where I stood on the front walk. It was difficult but I managed to hold back the urge to hiss out my neighbor's name. Why did we have a feud again? Something that happened in second grade, right?

“What do you want Eduardo, I'm not in the mood to start fighting you. Don't want to worry my boyfriends.” I couldn't help but smirk at my last sentence. Obviously it wasn't nice to brag about how close I am with my boyfriends, or about them for that matter, but I just can't help it! He's so easy to rile up.

“Eddy? Why outside?” I glanced over to the front door to see Tord leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He probably just woke up most likely by the sounds from bringing in the boxes.

“I'm sorry love. I got distracted. I'll be inside in a few moments.” I gave him a small smile before hearing a loud cackle from the other yard.

“Can't even keep your boyfriends healthy? What should I expect from a loser like you.” What the hell was he talking about? All four of us are moderately healthy, much more than we were before the babies came into being. I saw that Tord looked upset by the words, still standing in the doorway.

“What the hell are you talking about Eduardo.” I could see the smirk cover the neighbor's face, and I had the distinct feeling that something was about to happen and it was something most likely dumb.

“You hard of hearing? I'm calling you fat. You and your dumb boyfriends are becoming as unattractive as anything.” I was expecting to fly off the handle at the comments, but I guess Tord beat me to it. He had run out from the doorway to stand in front of me.

“Don't see you carry and have small human. Check self before wreck self.” The only sounds that could be heard were those of the doors closing inside houses. Did… did Tord really just say that. I could see the shocked look on Eduardo's face from where I stood. Grabbing Tord's arm, I pulled him into the house, holding him so his back was against my chest as I closed the front door so he wouldn't run outside again. What the hell was that?

“Tord…” I glanced down as I heard the sobbing start, Tord's hands trying to pry mine apart to either run off or hold them. Moving to rest one hand against his heart, he laced his fingers with the other hand. We stood like that for a few moments so he could calm down, his sobs tapering off into whimpers and soft sniffles.

“Feeling better now? You were a little heated there for a bit.” I felt him nod, letting him turn around and face me. “That was really awesome what you said out there, but maybe we should keep from yelling how we're all pregnant to the world. I don't think we want that kind of attention. Now, let's go see what Tom and Matt are doing.” The two of us had kept our hands clasped together as we walked down the hall to where Tom and Matt were in the one nursery, the contents of one box spread across the floor with Tom and Matt trying to read the directions.

“I'm telling you, that goes over there with the other crib bars.” Tom pointed towards a few stacks of the thinner wooden braces, and it was easy enough for anyone to tell that he was not paying full attention to what Matt was holding. I couldn't help but laugh, because despite the two trying to get the first crib together, the directions were upside down and backwards in Tom's hand and Matt was holding the screwdriver like he was going to use it as a hammer.

“Tom what language are the directions in?” I watched as Tord took the screwdriver from Matt and flipped it the other way, the two of us joining them on the floor. Tom lowered the set of papers, holding them so I could see them.

“I have no clue, can't seem to figure it out either. Looks like some sort of gibberish to me.” I took the pack of papers from his hand, flipping it over before handing it back.

“How's that?” Tord was going through the parts while Tom and I had the interaction over the directions. I watched him leave the room for a second while Tom went through the packet, Tord coming back with more tools to be used to put the furniture together.

“Oh. Yeah I can read this.” I nodded for a moment, accepting a screwdriver from Tord. The four of us spent the next few hours building the first three cribs, Tom was reading the directions aloud for us. We all left the room one at a time every so often. I was in the middle of walking around to get feeling back into my legs from sitting on the floor for a while when I heard somebody at the door. It took a few moments to get to the door, I was pacing in the kitchen which was on the opposite side of the house.

“Ah! Sorry to bother you but…” Jon paused from where he was on the opposite side of the door. I knew what he was wanting to ask.

“I'll go see if Tord wants to hang out. You can come on inside Jon.” It was never really a shock when Tord had befriended Jon, and besides one of the latter's boyfriend practically declaring me as his enemy nobody really had anything against Jon. I could hear the door close as I moved back towards the nurseries, able to hear the shorter taking steps behind me.

“Tord? Jon's here and wants to know if you want to hang out.” I watched the dark blonde jump a bit on his knees before hopping onto his feet. Tord ran out of the room before I watched him pull Jon into an excited hug. I'd be jealous of how Tord is with Jon if I didn't already know that they treated each other like brothers.

“Live room!” I witnessed the act of my boyfriend pulling Jon back down the hallway by the wrist before walking back into the nursery. It took a little longer for the three of us to build the fourth crib, but we managed to do it and move the four cribs by the corners of the room. It looked really nice, now there were only four more of these cribs to go plus two more single cribs. The three of us decided that building four cribs was enough for one day, moving to position the two pairs of cribs into the corners of the room. The cribs fit together like puzzle pieces, and the single cribs would be placed between the corners. It was all a pretty cool idea, and it took me a second to notice that I was alone in the room. Leaving the nursery and closing the door, I jumped back as I watched Tord and Jon run down the hall towards where Tord's lab was. Following quietly, I smiled as the two sat on one of the exam tables, Tord holding the sonogram machine's wand up to the skin of his stomach.

“So what's going on in here?” I moved further into the room, watching as both were startled. I rushed over to be next to Tord, managing to catch him before he fell off the exam table.

“Eddy! No scare!” I could see the pout on his face, myself moving to kiss those pressed lips lightly.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Just came to check on you two. Matt's probably cooking tonight if Jon wanted to stay over for dinner.” The other person in the room jumped a little bit at the offer, embarrassed to be put on the spot.

“Ah s-sorry! I told Eduardo and Mark that I'd make dinner tonight. Thank you for the offer though. I should probably get going anyway, I'll see you another time Tord.” Watching Jon jump off the table, he waved goodbye to myself and Tord before leaving the house premises. That was something…  
~~~~~

It wasn't long after that we finished the nurseries as far as we could, the only things missing being clothes, toys, diapers, and other things that we could handle later on in our terms. The two rooms looked like mirror images of each other, the only difference being the color palette. Matt, Tom, and I nearly always kept Tord in sight, the shortest having as many difficulties as there were fingers on his two hands.

“Not be mad, Eddy?” Huh? What would I be mad about? I turned to face where Tord was, finding both silver eyes looking anywhere but at me.

“What's wrong Tord? I won't be mad at you.” The dark blonde shuffled a little on his feet, glancing away from me. I could see his hands rubbing against his belly a little bit, something that he's adapted in doing when he's worried or scared.

“Invited neighbors dinner. Was asked help by Jon with thing.” I said I wouldn't be mad, and really I wasn't. Just wish he would've asked us about it beforehand. I had to hold back from sighing, brushing some of my hair behind my ear, letting the hoop and ruby stud of my right ear hit the viewing area.

“What time are they going to be here? We should probably start making dinner soon. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for this. I'll be civil, I'll try not to instigate, but if he tries to start anything he's getting kicked out.” Tord smiled at my response, hugging me tight before hopping in place.

“Come at five, be in lab till six six thirty. Thank. Love you!” I watched him turn to run down the hall hearing something being hit and a huff from the direction. Walking closer and into the hall, I saw Tom holding and trying to pick Tord back up from falling. Yeah, Tord's a walking bowling pin. But he's an adorable bowling pin.

I let Tom and Matt in the know before the three of us prepped for dinner, easily able to hear Tord working in his lab through the walls. We weren't doing anything too special, the three of us not really caring about how the neighbors would be over. I had to keep them focused though, nearly witnessing Matt cut Tom with a knife he was holding while explaining something he had read.

“Matt, put the knife down. You just almost gave Tom another piercing by his collar.” Matt almost dropped the sharp tool onto the floor and would've if Tom hadn't grabbed the handle.

“Don't think I want my collar pierced yet, but thanks for trying babe. Why don't I take over cutting the vegetables while you talk.” Matt stuck his tongue out at the both of us before moving over to some unused countertop and hopping onto it.

“You guys are mean. But anyway back to what I was saying. Edd do you remember how my chest was hurting a few weeks ago? Apparently that is a symptom of pregnancy. And for a lot of people it's one of the first, so if we hadn't already been told that we were pregnant that could've been a warning sign.” Giving our ginger air kisses, I grinned. So that's what was going on, better to know now I guess.

“So did that article say anything about what we should expect?” I paused from where I was measuring some dry ingredients, putting the measuring spoon down against the countertop. Matt jumped a little bit where he was sitting, obviously excited to share.

“Tord should start feeling the babies move in the next few weeks. With our next scans it's possible to see what the babies are if they're positioned right. Let's see, our center of gravity is changing because of the babies so balance issues. I think Tord's already getting those. And dry eyes. That's another thing that happens. I only went up to Tord's current week so far.”

“Well I know what I don't have to deal with. But wow, when Tord starts feeling the babies move everything is going to get harder huh? Because we're just two weeks behind him and if one of us can't sleep, all of us can't sleep.” I nodded at Tom's words, moving to combine the dry ingredients with the wet ones that Tom had done before he started cutting the vegetables. The rest of the time we were cooking it was all near mindless murmuring until I heard a crash from the other side of the wall. I looked to the direction of the sound before dropping what I was doing and running down the hall. Getting to and entering Tord's room that was repurposed into his lab, I found him on the floor by one of the medical tables. I rushed over to him, helping him sit up against my chest for a moment as he calmed his breathing.

“Are you alright? What happened Tord?” I felt both of his hands grab my arm, a small nod being his first response.

“Dizzy. Step on something and fall. Sorry worry you.” I kissed his forehead softly after he spoke, my hands running up his spine lightly.

“It's okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I could hear your tumble from the kitchen.” I could feel as Tord tries to move closer to me, pressing his face against the underside of my jaw and my neck.

“Eddy please?” I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I laughed, shaking my head. I pressed a light kiss on Tord's lips, feeling him trying to make it deeper.

“The neighbors are going to be here really soon. Maybe later on tonight?” I saw the pout, smiling as I pulled him into another kiss. “Don't be like that, you'd be flustered as anything if they arrived while you were under any of the three of us.” I could see his face get darker, smirking at how he reacted to my words.

“Okay. Stay while I work? Please?” Both silver orbs stared directly into mine, leading me to sigh softly.

“Fine. And if you're good I may help you at least a little bit.” I watched him brighten up, using my shoulders as leverage to stand back up from my lap. I watched him start moving around the room from my spot on the floor, standing up after a few minutes. It took a while before Tord had everything he needed ready for when the neighbors came over, myself being able to see how much he was fidgeting. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his desk chair from where it was at the surface before knocking him backwards into the seat and back over to the desk itself. I watched as he went flushed red in the face when I moved to sit under the desk, pulling the chair closer so he looked like his chest was flush against the edge of the surface, myself being able to see how his belly was just under the top of the desk. How utterly adorable.

“Edd? What…” I could hear Tord from where he sat, both my hands resting on his upper thighs.

“You're so good, I think that deserves a reward don't you?” I couldn't see his expression from where I was, but I could watch as he pressed his thighs further together. I moved my right hand from his leg, resting it lightly against the front of his belly. My hand went up under the hem, resting against the warm flesh for a few moments before moving down to unfasten and pull the pair of loose jeans halfway down Tord's thighs. At the light glance of my hand against the slight tent in the fabric of his boxers, I could hear as Tord crossed his arms and used them as a pillow against the desk surface.

Moving the fabric of his boxers down, I couldn't help the soft laugh that left my mouth at how the other's member perked up at being freed. Tord wasn't too big, and to some he'd actually be a little below the norm. But that didn't matter to the three of us, we didn't care about his dick size or anything like that, just his adorable personality. So back to the moment at hand, I lightly took Tord's member into my grasp, running my thumb over the head with delicate pressure.

“Eddy-” The breathy mumble from Tord made me smirk, one of my hands moving to hold his thigh down. I leaned forward to take the other's head into my mouth, feeling the body in the chair stiffen up due to my actions. After a few teasing nips to the tip, I took the rest of his shaft into my mouth. Using both hands to hold down Tord's trembling thighs, I could hear the soft mewling he made. He came just as I could hear the front door open, swallowing down the thick fluid. He was always the first to hit his peak, but getting down from it took a few more moments than the rest of us. There were loud footsteps coming from the entryway, myself fixing Tord's clothes from where I sat. There was no way I'd be able to get out from under the desk without it being questioned.

“Tord? The neighbors are here. You feeling okay?” I could hear Matt's soft voice from where I was, watching from my vantage point as Tord sat up.

“Sorry, just rest eyes.”

“Why is your face so red? Are you alright?! We heard the crash earlier but we thought Edd took care of it…Where is Edd anyway?” I saw Tord stiffen up as he stood, my own breath catching in my throat at the question. I could hear Jon leading the other two around the room through the wood of the desk. Yeah, there was definitely no way I was getting out from under here.

“He went out grab things. Said to tell that he would be back later on.” I silently thanked Tord for covering for me as I heard the footsteps pacing away from the desk I hid under. Adjusting how I was sitting, I could see the rest of the room through a hole in the back of the desk. I watched Tord as he moved around the room, Tom and Matt sitting on one lab table while all three of the neighbors sat on another. Both of my hands were resting on my stomach and I had to be careful not to shift around too much from where I was at.

“Aww… I kinda wanted him here for this too. Hope he gets back soon.” I was tempted to just leave my hiding space at that second, Matt's tone and expression making me have every need to hug the ginger.

“Can save pictures and show when he gets home.” After he said that, I could see as Tord pulled a needle out of his lab coat, motioning to shoo Mark and Eduardo off the table. “Can watch but I just need Jon on table.” I watched as Tord gave the same spiel that he had given the three of us to Jon, having to hide a snort at how Eduardo's expression changed at the possible list of symptoms. It wasn't long before I watched as seats were switched, Tord holding the doppler out for Matt to take. I guess they were being taught how to use the machine. Tord would probably teach me later.

“Hold like this and move in circles on gel. See babies on screen?” Matt's expression lit up as he saw the image on the screen, and I could see the three blobs on the screen from where I was.

“That's amazing! Wow that's just, wow. Look at the babies Tom!” Matt was practically bouncing in his seat, extremely excited to see his triplets. Tom took Matt's spot after a few short minutes, going through the same steps that Matt had accomplished. After all three had gotten turns, he watched as Tord began cleaning up and the others left the room to the dining room before climbing out from under the desk. There was no way I could pull off having gone somewhere without entering the house through the front door, so after kissing Tord I moved over to the open window and climbed out. I couldn't help but grin as I saw Ringo come closer to me, giving me a form of motive. Picking up my feline, I moved over to the door and opened it, being met with two persons hugging me tight once I got through the doorway.

“Edd! Where'd you get to? We thought you were in the lab but you were nowhere to be found when we got there.” I had thankfully released Ringo before being squeezed tight by both Tom and Matt, the latter with his face in my hoodie fabric.

“I went looking for Ringo. Sorry for worrying you both.” Yeah, there was no way I was telling them about what happened earlier. No way in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 3783 Words
> 
> Sorry for lack of updates, college is hell and I got stuck at the blowjob. How fun.
> 
> So as of the end of the chapter Tord is 17 weeks, Tom Edd and Matt are 15 weeks and Jon is 0 weeks [pfff he just got knocked up this chapter]
> 
> I spent most of today [2/26/19] sketching the four. I'll be posting them in a new book on my wattpad with other concept art for these guys [funny tee art too haha :3]
> 
> I'll post this when I get home and try finding a way to start chapter five. I have my ideas though. ;3c  
> ~Edd


	5. Chapter Five

“Aren't you a little too young to be here? Where is your mum little guy?” Hearing the elder voice from the other side of the clothing rack, I looked up to find a woman who looked to be in her late thirties or early forties speaking at Tord. I could understand how she thought he was a little young, but she didn't need to use that tone of voice.

“Am an adult, ma'am. Not ‘too young’.” I smiled softly as I heard Tord's response, holding back from making too much noise at his small quotations around the words. He usually couldn't talk to people, so this was great. But it seemed that the woman couldn't understand to stop, Tord didn't look that young, and his middle sure as hell helped with that.

“That's so cute dear, but really where is your mum.” Rolling my eyes, I could tell that Tord was going to start crying if someone didn't step in, and that someone had to be me. Stepping around the clothing rack, I moved to grab Tord's hand with one hand.

“Miss, could you please stop bothering my boyfriend. He isn't a child, he's twenty-two.” The woman gave me a look, a quite rude one at that, before walking away. I felt a heavier grip on my arm, before Tord kissed the side of my arm. None of us were wearing our hoodies, Matt having taken them once we got to the shops. It was his idea to come here, saying that we needed fitting clothes anyway. He wasn't wrong, but did he really need to take our hoodies?

“Eddy, did you find shirt?” I glanced back to Tord before nodding.

“Yeah, I found some to try on. Did you have any luck?” I watched him nod, being shown the small armful. The two of us moved over towards the fitting rooms where Tom and Matt said they'd wait if they got their clothes first. I could spot the two of them sitting on a chair waiting, the four hoodies having been stuffed in a shopping bag from another store. I waved to them, watching as Matt waved back, myself noticing that Tom was out like a light on the ginger's lap.

“Shh Tom's asleep. You two find clothes to try on?” I nodded, watching as Tord moved towards a worker to be let into the fitting room. Tom woke up after a few moments, going to help Tord in his changing room while Matt moved to join me in mine. All four of us had clothes to try on, and the rooms were big enough for three of us to be in one, but it would be easier for just two of us per room.

“Here try this on.” Turning to face Matt as the shirt was pushed into my arms, I looked at the grey fabric before glancing to Matt.

“Okay? So bossy.” Watching the ginger's tongue being directed towards myself, I put the shirt on a desk that was in the room before pulling off the one I had walked in with having been trying on pants the few moments before. I've always been a ‘softer’ person, but it was more apparent now. Pulling the shirt that Matt had been urging me to put on over my head, I felt the fabric loose on my torso. I could hear the small squeal from in front of me, looking up to see Matt with hands in front of his mouth.

“What's that look for?” Matt looked like he had just seen a baby bird. I hadn't even looked at what the shirt said before putting it on, so that was probably what he was reacting to. Glancing down a bit, I tried to read the shirt upside down but just mentally said forget it before turning to the mirror in the room.

“‘I'm so crafty I make people'?” Looking back to where Matt was laughing into his hand, he motioned for me to stand still so he could take a picture. Oh joy… “Really Matt?”

“Hey, we might as well get dumb tee shirts. Where's the fun if we don't? I thought you'd be more into this…” Watching the small pout form, I nearly tackled the ginger in a hug. Geez, what was it with me making my boyfriends upset? First Tord, now Matt.

“Shhh I'm sorry, I didn't know what you meant at first. Stop pouting or I'll kiss those lips.” Grinning as I watched the corners of the Matt's mouth turn up, I chuckled as he made a falsetto pout. Pulling him closer, I pressed my lips against his.

“So, does the shirt fit okay? Or do I need to grab it in a different size?” I tugged at the mentioned fabric a little bit before shaking my head. It was loose on me, and eventually I'd grow into it.

“I think it's good, it'll last a while hopefully. Now, let's see what fits you.” Laughing a little at the excitement I got in response, I leaned against the wall. I watched as Matt showed me the shirts he had found, taking a few pictures and sending them to the group text four the four of us. It was a bit before the four of us met back up, Tord holding onto Tom's hand as we left the shop. We had decided that changing into the newer clothes and dropping off bags at the car would be better, so we moved to the family bathroom.

“So, are we getting lunch before we hit the next shop or are we going to pick something up on the way home?” Walking back up to the center after putting all the bags plus our hoodies into the trunk of the car, I glanced to Tom who had spoken.

“Probably get a snack for now and pick something up later. Why'd you ask?” Walking back into the air conditioned building, I noticed Tord and Matt moving to the side of the entryway, the former chewing on the tip of his thumb. I pulled Tom over to where they stopped, feeling him lace his fingers with mine.

“Do I really need to say the reason? I think it's obvious.” Laughing, I watched as Tom pressed a kiss to the shell of Tord's ear, successfully startling the shortest of our little group. I could hear Matt start laughing as Tord huffed under his breath, it hitching and turning into a gasp in under a second. All of us froze, watching Tord expectantly for any signal on what was happening. Tom had pulled his phone out the second Tord's breath hitched, but none of us expected what he said next.

“All okay, can sit down please?” I watched as Matt nodded, practically dragging Tord to a bench in the middle of the corridor that was empty.

“What happened? Are you sure you're alright?” Watching Tord nod as his answer to Matt's second question, I watched as his hand rested on the underside of his belly.

“Small belly pain, am okay though. It is normal because babies are growing and getting heavy. Body try to get used to it.” All three of us sighed softly, relieved that Tord and his twins were alright. The four of us waited there for a few more minutes in relaxed and comfortable silence before Matt took Tord's hand in his and kept flipping the appendage palm up and then palm down.

“Your palm is red and your skin looks a little darker. I thought something was off this morning when I caught you in the bathroom.” Well that's something, I guess that Matt was the only one who really noticed because because Tord pulled up his other hand and looked at both usually pale areas. It looked a little like he got sunburns on his hands.

“Oh, didn't see that.” Tord looked at his hands, pouting a little as he tried to scratch off the color with his other thumb. The action made the spot he scratched and rubbed against turn an even brighter red, his pout deepening.

“I guess you were caught red handed huh Tord.” I watched the blonde for a few seconds after I spoke, ducking a little as I had a hand hit the top of my head from behind. But what I said worked how I was trying, the phrase making Tord giggle a little under his breath. It was another moment or so before we all got up to head to the food court and get something small. Tord was the first of us to step on the escalator down to the bottom floor, and if he hadn't grabbed ahold of the arm rail he probably would've fallen down the transport face first after a teen tripped him up purposefully.

“What was that for? Did your parents never teach you manners? Tord are you alright?” Watching Tom rush over to Tord after we all had gotten onto solid ground, I saw as Matt put himself between Tord and the teens who had tripped up our shortest boyfriend. I helped Tom get Tord over to a bench before feeling my arm being grabbed and a handful of metal pieces being dropped into my palm.

“Oh we were taught manners alright, but what makes you think we should treat you lot with dignity? Don't make me laugh.” I watched Matt walk back to be in front of the teens, holding all four pairs of earrings that he had put in my hand. Tom was still working on calming Tord after the latter nearly took a bad tumble down the escalator, so that left me to watch Matt and the interaction he was currently in.

“Maybe because we're human beings? I'm not even going to bring in the fact that we're adults. Just the fact that you treat other human beings like this. We did nothing to you, we don't even know you.” I could see the crowd of people forming, all wanting to see what was about to happen. I stepped closer to grab Matt's shoulder and pull him away from the altercation before any fights started.

“Ha! As if you fags are even counted as human beings.” Okay, that's it. I watched as Matt walked up to the teens, ready to pull him back.

“One, we're not cigarettes. And two, why don't you mind your own fucking business before I do it for you.” I watched as Matt's hand clenched, grabbing it with my free hand and tugging him away. I could hear the teens start laughing and making fun of the four of us as I pushed Matt over to where Tom and Tord were sitting, turning to face the teens.

“I'd shut up and go about my business if I were you. Next time one of us snaps, it'll probably be me, and you do not want to see me when I'm angry.” That managed to scare the teens off, letting me join the other three by the wall. It took another few moments to calm down both Tord and Matt, Tom holding the former while the youngest helped me put the ginger's earrings back in properly.

“Come on, let's go grab something to eat before we stop by another shop.” Helping the other three up off the floor, I had to hold Tom for another few moments so he could get his balance back. He rubbed his cheek against mine to let me know that he was alright, the four of us walking to the court.

It was while we were messing around in another shop that we had entered to get some of the smaller things for the nurseries that Tord had stopped mid-step and had to be caught before he tumbled to the floor after being run into.

“Tord? Is something-”

“The babies moving! I feel them!” I froze up where I was, seeing Tom break into a wide grin before pulling Tord into a kiss. I felt a weight on my shoulder after a moment, smiling as I felt Matt nuzzle into the side of my head. Damn my boyfriends are adorable. It took a bit to get everything and head home, stopping to grab something on the way. The bags were put into the cribs on a whim before we all climbed into bed after changing into night clothes. We sat there awake for a good two or three hours cuddling and giving Tord's twins attention until all of us felt asleep. Guess we will be getting sleep when the babies first start kicking, it'll just take a little longer than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 2106 words
> 
> I died like right after starting this chapter, i'm sorry for the unannounced hiatus. I'll try starting chapter 6 in a while.
> 
> I'll make that book of art of the guys later or tomorrow guys, it's 10 here haha. Sorry for the delay on that.
> 
> Tom, Edd, and Matt: 17 weeks  
> Tord: 19 weeks [about half done!!]
> 
> ~Redd


	6. Chapter Six

“Mattie? Come out bathroom please.” Tord was the one knocking on the bathroom door, shirtless for the moment. I had just woken up and was sitting on the side of the bed as I watched Tord try getting the ginger out of the bathroom. Tom was still in bed, using a pillow to cover his head and block both sound and light.

“No!” Here we go again. I got up off the bed a bit wobbly, using the bedside table to get my balance before walking to the door. This was the third time this week that Matt has locked himself in the bathroom, and it was always obvious the second he left the room why he was in there for almost an hour and a half. After a moment, I felt Tord's hand holding my arm and looking over I saw him kneeling on the floor in front of the door knob.

“Matt, Tord is going to open the door if you don't. Stop being a bitch.” Tom, you're no help. I watched as Tord used a file that was strapped to the back of the dresser to pick the lock. The door opened not even a second later, the file being put back in its place before I helped Tord to his feet again. That was getting a little harder.

“Get out!”

“No! Not leaving. Can't make me.” Tord raising his voice at anyone was rare, raising his voice at Matt of all people was even more scarce. There was a part of me that wanted to pull Tord away or move back myself. I could see that Matt had been about to say something, but he stopped stiff and it took a moment to realize why.

“You. Are. Beautiful. Matt. The. Makeup. Hides. It.” The room was silent after Tord spoke, all three of us both shocked and trying to process what he said. The only sounds were from Tom sitting up in bed and Tord's soft sniffles. Not even a second after he spoke Tord left the room, a door slamming down the hall.

“Tord?!” I heard Tom run out of the room after the other, leaving myself and Matt alone in the room. He was still in some state of shock by Tord's words, staring at the makeup brush in his hand.

“Want me to help?” I stepped closer to him, trying to get his attention out of his head and back to the real world. He looked at me for not even a second before the tears fell. I was quick to pull him close, holding him as he cried against my shoulder. If there was ever a time to be glad I wasn't wearing a shirt it'd be now. Geez why are my boyfriends so hormonal- oh wait...

“Shh you're alright, calm down Matty batty.” I ran my hand up and down his back, able to feel his shoulder blades and spine through his skin. I practically pulled him out of the bathroom, sitting on the side of the bed before pulling him against me as best as I could. Our bellies were a little squished like this, him sitting on my legs and my arms around his waist. Matt's forehead was against my shoulder, and I could still hear his soft crying.

“He hates me. I made him cry.” The ginger's voice was so soft, I could barely hear the words he said. At those words I used one hand to cup his jaw and pull it up so he could see me.

“He doesn't hate you, Tord would never hate you. He's just mad that you don't see how beautiful you are. Honestly, why have you been putting so much on the past few days?” I watched him look to the side, already having a feeling that I know the reason.

“Parts of my skin are getting darker and it makes me look like someone stained my skin.” I nodded, giving a small smile.

“So you started getting a little discolored skin, wasn't there something about that on the one site you read from? Or that Tord has said?” Watching him nod, I smiled before kissing the top of his head. “I thought so. Now, do you want help? I think some of your makeup smeared while you were crying and got on my shoulder.” Watching him pick his head up, you could see where the makeup had been on him, and the smears of it on my shoulder. Wasn't hard to spot it on me, he's a little paler than I am. He started shaking a little, and for a moment I thought he was back to crying until I first heard him laughing.

“You look like a clown with my shade on you. Please help me get it all off.” Laughing, I moved to help Matt get to his feet before he stopped me.

“What's wrong? I thought we were going to clean you up and go see what happened to the other two.” I watched as Matt held his finger up, looking at something.

“Do you feel that?” Having my hand pulled from where it was against Matt's back, I let him control it for a moment before my eyes widened a little. So that's what he was feeling. I traced my fingers against his skin lightly, blinking as I felt a light nudge from under the skin.

“Well there's someone. Didn't feel them at first. So strong like their mum, wanting to be the center of attention already.” I pressed a small kiss to the back of Matt's jaw, which thankfully wasn't covered in makeup, before I helped him off my lap fully. Hearing a light knock on the bedroom door, I could see Tom leaning against the doorframe with the back of his hand against the wooden blockade.

“When you two are done being gay, Tord and I are going by the shops for something. He says he's sorry for yelling at you Matt, his emotions got the better of him.” I watched as Matt nodded, sticking my tongue out at Tom.

“Why are you going to the shops? Did we forget something when we went a few days ago?” I stood up after Matt, turning my foot to the side to keep my balance.

“Nah, Tord and I just want to do something and we don't have what we need here. Also he's craving sweets again, so that's another thing.” I nodded a little, watching Matt pace back to the bathroom. “Is he okay?”

“His skin started getting darker and his attempts to hide it included caked on makeup. I talked him through it and was going to help him wash it off.” Pausing for a moment to let Tom understand what I had said, I gave a smile as I spoke again. “Also, at least one of his babies started moving enough to be felt. Probably because we squished him or her while I was trying to calm Matt down.” Joining Tom as he laughed softly, I felt Matt tug at my wrist after a few moments.

“I'm not deaf you dorks, I could hear your entire conversation from the bathroom. Please be safe while at the shops, and tell Tord I'm sorry for how I was acting.” I watched as Tom nodded, before he froze a little in place.

“I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, I was the tired fucker with no filter.” Laughter spilled from Matt's mouth at that, lightening the mood a little more.

“Don't worry Tom, it's not the worst you've called me. And I doubt it'll be the last time.” At that I quite nearly burst into tears with laughter. Watching as Tom left with Tord, I felt my wrist being pulled in the opposite direction. Being pulled into the bathroom, I felt as my shoulder was wiped off before I was handed the washcloth.

“Do you want to sit while I wipe your face off? You'll need to keep still so I get it all off.” Watching my ginger boyfriend nod, I helped him climb onto the bathroom counter. I was being careful not to rub too hard or smear the oddly textured makeup while Matt did his best to hold still and talk at the same time.

“It looks like that time I was pinned between the kitchen floor and the table when it was flipped during that fight from right before Tord went off to college the second time. Or when Tom tried to use that sponge thing to get a temporary tattoo off my forehead when we were teens and I had an allergic reaction to the chemicals mixing.” Getting the makeup off most of his face, I had to rinse the washcloth off a little before I could get the rest of it off. It wasn't as bad as either event that he was referring to.

“Matt, it's not as bad as you're saying it is. It just looks like you hit your head on something, at worst you got a small bit of sunburn on your cheeks and nose." Laughing a little as I got the last of it off, I rinsed the washcloth in the sink. It really did just look like a little bit of sunburn.

"Well, it looked worse earlier." I shook my head before helping Matt off the counter. He pulled me out of the bathroom by the arm, stopping right in front of the bedroom door. I was confused for a moment before he turned to face me.

"Did Tord teach you how to use the sonogram machine? Maybe we can check what the babies are!" I laughed a little with a nod. How was he so damn cute? Being pulled by the wrist to Tord's lab, I watched as Matt went to grab the cart by the machine before flinching backwards.

"Ouch! That's hot!" I took the appendage by the wrist, the already pale red hands a bit brighter in color.

"I guess Tom and Tord had the same idea earlier. Why don't you go cool off your hand in the sink and I'll wrap it up. I'll start the machine up while you do that." Watching Matt move to the sink, I pulled the cart by the proper handle over to the cot before starting it up. I had gotten it all set up by the time Matt came back with bandages and some aloe. Getting his hand wrapped up, I helped Matt keep hold on the doppler. It'd be easier to let the ginger go first and get it over with hand in mind.

"Oh! They're adorable. And I can see which one was moving so much. A troublemaker already like their papas." Snorting a little at what Matt said, I looked to the screen to see the small baby shifting around a bit more. Being handed the wand-like object, I felt a kiss to my cheek before watching as Matt cleaned himself up and moved to sit in Tord's desk chair. I could feel as my face heated up, remembering something from a few weeks ago. Yeah no, get your head out of the gutter.

Fixing my hold on the wand, I looked to the screen for a few moments. One, two, three. Okay, that's a little funny. Cleaning up the equipment and myself, I put everything back before walking over to where Matt was. He was texting Tom from what I could see, quite obviously asking about what store they were at and when they'd be home.

"Tom and Tord say they're gonna be home in about an hour to an hour and a half. You think we could head down the road and be back before them?" Watching Matt look back to me, I grinned a little with a nod.

"As long as you know what you want to do I believe so. I'm guessing they're going to be using the kitchen right?" Pulling a shirt on and slipping on a pair of shoes, I watched Matt nod. "Guess we're going to need to put the fire extinguisher in the kitchen before they start." Hearing laughter as I locked the front door, I felt Matt take my hand. It was a nice day, so we weren't wearing our hoodies, I don't remember if I saw Tom and Tord leave wearing any either. It wasn't long of a walk to Poundland, and as soon as we got into the building the two of us split up. I grabbed a bag of white balloons from one aisle before watching as Matt came down the same one a few minutes later.

"Edd? Are you doing the balloon reveal thing too?" Well that's ironic. I nodded slightly before looking at the pack of balloons in my hand. Well if we both used white we'd probably mix up the balloons and give the wrong message, especially if Matt's having something way different from me.

"Yeah, though we probably shouldn't use white balloons. Don't want to give mixed messages or anything. So why don't we just use green and purple balloons, that way they won't be mixed up and there's less chance of the confetti or whatever being seen through it." Matt moved to pick up the only bag of purple balloons that were on the rack, accidently knocking them down. We'll that made our issue a little bit more difficult. I was about to help Matt do the floor to get it before we both heard the soft laughter.

"Here yuu go mister. Yuu dwopped dis." Blinking a few times, we both looked to the origin of the small voice. What the both of us found was a small boy, maybe three or so with medium brown hair and light brown eyes holding the small package of balloons out to Matt. I watched as my ginger took the package.

"Thanks kid. That was really helpful of you." Watching the little boy beam, I grinned. That's when we could hear a woman yelling frantically a bit away, another voice trying to calm her down.

"Liam Jason Davis-Vork where are you?!" Well that was certainly an interesting accent.

"Pat, calm down. We both know that he's in the store, he'd ask permission before going off with someone he doesn't know." I glanced down to the boy, watching as he hopped a little on his feet trying to find the owners of the voices I guessed.

"Paula! You don't know how everyone is, here. What if he's thirty kilometers away? Taken by some stranger?"

"Patrycia Davis, calm down. Stop being such a worrywart." Snickering a little, I saw the two over the top of the aisle, trying to wave them over. The shorter of the two pulled who I guess was her girlfriend behind her to where we were, the taller almost instantly picking the toddler up from the ground. I felt as Matt pulled at my hand, smiling at the trio in front of us.

"Thank you for watching our son, he knows not to run off but every so often he ends up doing so. We're sorry if he was bothering you both." I looked over as Matt waved his hand, dismissing the thought that the child had bothered the two of us.

"He wasn't a bother, in fact he was a big help. Picked up something I had dropped and handed it to me." The two women smiled. Matt got caught up with talking to the two while I went around for a few things that Tom and Tord asked for me to pick up since there wasn't any where they looked. I managed to meet back up with Matt by the confetti, the package colors the other held being hidden from me as I did similar. Didn't take too long to get home, the other two walking down the sidewalk towards us. The two of them were talking actively.

"So, did you two get everything you needed to grab or does someone need to go back to the store?" I tossed my bag onto the kitchen table as I watched Tord and Tom unpacking their bags. I had grabbed the fire extinguisher, which was now in the middle of the table for safe measure before grabbing the funnel from one of the cabinets.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Yell if you two need anything, and no peeking." Laughing a little at Tom's words, I nodded before taking my bag and going into Tord's old room. Matt was already sitting in the desk, hands full with trying to get the balloon stretched I thought.

Boy was I wrong.

Hearing a yelp from the desk as I stretched out the first balloon, I looked up to find Matt with a lit lighter in one hand and a purple balloon in the other. What the fuck?!

"Matt, throw it on the floor. Now!" I barely managed to keep my balance from how fast I stood up, rushing over to where the two objects were thrown to step out the flame.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to inflate the balloon. I didn't think that the balloons were so flammable." Looking to the still sitting ginger, I pulled him into a hug to try and calm him down.

"Matt, I love you, but almost everything can be set on fire with a tiny spark." Giving a small laugh, I kissed his forehead softly. "Maybe we should've kept the fire extinguisher with us." Hearing the other laugh, I picked up the charred remains of the once purple balloon from the floor along with the smushed lighter to throw both away before showing Matt how I was getting the confetti in the balloons. Using the funnel, I got about three handfuls of the thin paper pieces into the deflated balloons.

"But how do we blow them up? Especially without the confetti coming out." I smirked lightly, moving over to one of the storage closets in the lab. A few years back we had gotten a helium tank. It was about half empty, so it was a little weighted.

"This is how." Taking each balloon one at a time, I filled them with the light gas before handing each to Matt to tie off. It didn't take too long to do this, and the Two of us moved to the living room to wait for Tom and Tord who were almost done with what they wanted to do.

"Sorry, Tord's finishing up with his batch now. Should we head outside to do this?" I nodded for one, holding the stringed balloons after standing, I helped Matt off the couch to move to the backyard. Tom put the tray he was holding down onto the back table. It was another few minutes before Tord joined us, still wearing his batter covered apron. 

"Am here now. Who start?" I watched as Tord licked up some frosting that had gotten on his thumb. I watched as Matt jumped up, the both of us having tied the balloons to two separate chairs. Tom and Tord laughed a little at the ideas we had for popping the balloons, especially since it was so odd. It was a little like playing darts, or well, it was a game of darts. Tom went first, missing with the first two before hitting one of Matt's balloons on the third shot. Pink paper was expelled by the broken rubber, so that made one girl. The same song and dance happened for the second and third of Matt's balloons, another pink before a blue.

"I throw? Please~?" Tord reached for the darts, wanting to take and throw them at the three balloons I filled up.

"Sure, but don't start whining when you don't hit. It's harder than normal darts." I was waiting for the second Tom realized that he was talking to the wrong person about this. Tord gave a smirk that none of us have seen in months, adjusting how he held the first spiked dart.

"No worry, won't whine. Why would if I won't miss?" Tom sputtered a little at that response but didn't say anything. He still didn't say anything as Tord hit his mark on all three balloons, blue confetti in the wake. I gave a smile, none of us able to hold back from laughing at Tom's expression.

"You should know not to critique Tord of all people on aim. He was the best at archery in high school." We all laughed at that, sitting at the back table.

"Well now for cupcakes. Mine are chocolate with the filling showing what I'm having. It's been a while since I baked anything so here's to hoping that I didn't do it too poorly." Watching as Tom laid his head on his arms, I watched as Tord and Matt each grabbed one of the pastries before doing so myself. Removing the foil, I watched as Matt took a bite off the top of the cupcake he held.

"Blue! You're having boys!" Matt's excitement was adorable, and it was obvious that he didn't see everything. I had torn mine in half seeing the two layers of cream.

"Not so fast, gingersnap." Tom and I chuckled at his confused expression, noticing Tord grab a second cupcake.

"Tom have one each. Pink cream in cake too." Watching Matt look at the rest of the cream in the cupcake in his hand, I took a bite off the one I had broken in half. The soft 'oh' from Matt made me laugh a little, happening a moment before I saw Tord grab one of his cupcakes from the tray.

"Made vanilla by scratch. Did same with cream show what babies are." Watching Tord take a bite from the one he grabbed, I snorted in laughter as I saw pink cream drip down from his mouth and down his chin.

"Must be a little thin hm? You're a mess Tord." I used a finger to wipe up the stripe of pink cream that had dripped down Tord's chin. Well it looks like Tord's having girls. Tord licked the cream off my finger before I had the chance pull my hand away from him, Tom laughing from the other side of the table.

"If that was a color other than pink I'd be calling you out for being dirty outside." Tord stuck his tongue out at Tom at the words, Matt laughing a little from beside me.

"Tom, get your head out of the gutter, anyway we're in our backyard so don't be so rude. We could do practically anything out here if we wanted to." I nearly regretted my words the instant they left my mouth, especially with Tom's expression.

"Oh really? Anything?" I opened my mouth after a second, closing it less than a moment later.

"Tom, shut up. We're not fucking out here today." I laughed a little as Matt wiped some pink cream across Tom's face, the second shortest blinking a few times before licking at the substance. I saw Tord grab a fourth cupcake from the corner of my eye. It must've been obvious where I was looking, because it brought Matt and Tom to realize it as well.

"Tord that's the fourth one you've had, don't you think it's enough?" Tom's words brought a physically confused expression to Tord's face. "We don't want you feeling sick or getting a stomach ache from eating too much sweet things. I get that you're craving it, but maybe wait a bit before getting anymore." Tord visibly nodded, smiling after he finished what was in his mouth. Damn that's adorable.

"I guess the old wives tales aren't completely wrong hm? He's craving sweets and having twin girls." We all laughed as Tord stuck his tongue out at Matt, myself standing from the table to start with cleaning up from our little party. Tord didn't listen to us, and he eventually did get a little stomach ache. It wasn't all bad though, the three of us got him comfortable in bed for him to rest. It was Matt who had the idea to rub his belly to soothe both Tord's stomach and the twin girls that were moving around quite a bit. Those two ended up falling asleep like that, Tom and I resting against the footboard until he fell asleep against me. What was it with me falling asleep last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 4065 Words
> 
> Extra long since I had all this idea. I would've posted it sooner if I didn't drop it for a few days for my birthday [Which was 5/26]. Told myself I'd finish it today before taking a shower haha.
> 
> Baby count: Matt is having two girls and one boy, Edd is having three boys and no girls, Tom is having one boy and one girl, Tord is having two girls and no boys.
> 
> Tord is at 21 weeks; Edd, Matt, and Tom are at 19 weeks.
> 
> I have absolutely no names picked out, and if anything I'll probably use behind the name again. [it's a grand total of five boys and five girls so it's even. No I didn't do that on purpose, it's just what the spinner I used did.]
> 
> ~Redd [5/30/19]


	7. Chapter Seven

"Hey Edd, did you put the child safety locks on the doors and cabinets?" What? I thought we were getting those after the babies were born and closer to the time they started crawling.

"I didn't, but did you ask Tord or Matt? Tord's been acting odd." Looking from the box I was going through on the couch to where Tom was standing, I rose an eyebrow at how he frowned at my revelation.

"I would if I could find them. I haven't seen them at all today. It's pissing me off since its harder to grip and open the doors with the covers on them. Almost couldn't get into the bathroom to piss." I had to hold back from laughing at that last bit, moving the box from the couch to the coffee table so Tom could sit next to me. He looked at me a second before laughing softly and sitting next to me.

"You can laugh, just don't piss on the couch. Took three days last week to clean the cushions when Matt made Tord laugh too hard. What are you doing out here anyway?" I laughed, pulling one of the cardboard boxes out of the larger box.

"Remember a few weeks back when we managed to partially clean the attic? I found a few boxes of photo albums and old VHS tapes. Was thinking we could check what all of it was at some point and maybe get the tapes transferred to DVD or something." Watching Tom grab something else from the box, he held it away from himself as he coughed at the dust. Oops, I thought it was obvious I was still wiping everything off.

"So, for all we know, these could be anything from Tord's old porn tapes to your baby videos." I laughed as Tom wiped the tape off and put it down next to the box.

"Yeah, I guess so. Which is why I was thinking we could do this before the babies came. I don't think we want to find anything raunchy while holding toddlers." Tom Laughed before pulling a picture frame from the box, his laughter trailing off before he turned the box.

"Tom? Something wrong?" I moved to place my hand on his shoulder as I put the tape and washcloth down. I was a little startled when I saw tears start rolling down his cheeks, almost instantly pulling him closer into a warm hug and wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of my shirt. "Shhh it's okay, I'm here. I'll listen when you get calmed down." I watched as he put the frame down on the coffee table after a moment. The both of us sat there in near silence for maybe twenty or so minutes, Tom's crying slowing down as I rubbed his back in small circles.

"I-I forgot that even existed, but it survived all these years." I glanced to the dust covered frame, picking up the washcloth to wipe the dust away. So this was one of Tom's photos.

"Well, it exists. And after its cleaned properly we can see about hanging it up if that's okay with you." Feeling him nod against my chest, I brushed some of his hair back to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Can we please hang it up? I don't want it to just get packed away in a box again." I nodded in agreement, feeling him press a small kiss to the underside of my jaw. After that, it took a while to finish cleaning all of the rest of the contents of the boxes that we got down. All the photo albums took longer to clean with all the pages of pictures, but that was fine. It was around that time that the two of us heard a door open down the hall, Tord and Matt leaving one of the nurseries.

"Ah! Hello loves! What have you been up to this fine day?" Matt came closer, over to the couch and I could see his eyes trailing on the boxes and the contents of each.

"We were cleaning the dust off what was in these boxes and sorted them to go through properly when you both came out of hiding. By the by, who started putting the child safety locks out? Didn't think we were going to do that all till the kids started crawling at the least." Matt looked a little confused before we all happened to glance at Tord. His cheeks visibly heated up, and that was also how we got our obvious answer.

"Sorry… Just really had a feeling to do it. Can take them off if need to." I nodded, giving a smile.

"Can we please, at least till the babies are born? It's difficult to open the doors with them on and all, Tom almost couldn't get into the bathroom earlier." Feeling part of my hair being pulled, I laughed at the indignant huff Tom let off. It was a few moments before all four of us were settled in the living room, Tord and Tom on the floor in the gap between Matt and I. We decided to start going through the tapes first, Tom in charge of the tapes and myself holding the remote. Matt went off to grab something while I was rewinding the tape to the beginning, and after a few moments of waiting for him the three of us heard a crash from the otherside of the house, Tom jumping up from his spot on the floor.

"I'll go check on him, you two just stay here for a bit and I'll yell if I need help." I nodded, as did Tord before Tom went to find Matt. It was probably just Matt being his clumsy self again, he most likely just knocked something over. From where I sat I could see Tord fidgeting in place, watching as he started chewing on his knuckle. Burying my hand in his hair and lightly tugging, I gave a smile as he looked back to me.

"Don't worry, Tom would've yelled for us sooner if it was that bad. He probably just knocked into something." Watching Tord nod again and pull the finger from his mouth, we could see as both Tom and Matt came back into the room, both carrying popcorn and drinks.

"He dropped a bottle of water and it hit a pan in the kitchen, he's fine. Now let's get started shall we." I laughed a little before starting the tape, feeling a poke to my shoulder after a few seconds.

"Do you know which box this came out of?" Shaking my head, I saw the screen light up, an incorrect timestamp in one of the bottom corners of the picture.

"First tape isn't a porno, nice." Snorting as Tom was caught off guard by Tord pinching his cheek, I just shook my head. After a few moments we could hear muffled talking through the speakers, the camera still trained on the grass. I couldn't recognize the voice, but could also tell that whoever was talking was speaking in english. My mind wandered in that moment, realizing that for any of Tord's videos he'd have to translate what was being said. Being startled from my thoughts by an air horn and yelling, I looked back to the telly to find the camera trained on a three legged race.

"Oh! It's that tape." Snorting a little at Matt's reaction, I leaned back a bit more. Apparently Matt used to go visit some cousins of his in the states during breaks from school. 

Most of the videos weren't too long, the longest being about an hour or so. And then the last one for the night. I had a feeling that it wasn't a home movie, and how it was stopped in the middle didn't help at all. Tord looked like he was fidgeting from where he was on the floor, but I was also not the only one to notice.

"Hey, finger out of your mouth. Remember how much it sucks to have your fingers wrapped up?" I could see as Tom tugged Tord's finger away, rubbing the digit a little before pulling Tord closer.

"I think it's about time we get to bed, we can watch this one first when we do this next." Glancing at the clock, I nodded at Matt's words, glad that we wouldn't be watching a porno tonight.

A few days later when we went back to going through the tapes, we found that it was one of the porn tapes. That was put in its own box to be put back in the attic once we finished going through the tapes. My ears are still ringing from when Matt screeched in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 1462 words
> 
> It's short as hell but I can't think of anything else to put without a timeskip [don't even know if I'd be able to do a timeskip that has any sustenance]
> 
> To bring these three up to an even week, there was a 3 week skip [Tord at 24 weeks, Edd Matt and Tom at 22 weeks].
> 
> Here's to hoping I can get somewhere with the next chapter soon, I start classes on Tuesday oh well.
> 
> ~Mason/Edd

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 2544 words
> 
> Okay so this was in the works for literal months  
> And I just got my ass around to finishing it up  
> Chapter One of a new fic
> 
> Heads up: I know that Tord sounds weird, he's bad at speaking English here. I know that what he says isn't grammatically correct. If someone comments about it every time it happens I will stab you.
> 
> ~Edd
> 
> [Last time I put the author's note in the end note it ended up on all chapters. Let's hope it doesn't this time]


End file.
